The present invention relates to an elastic coupling.
As is known, elastic couplings are designed so as to have good torsional deformability, in order to be able to act as shock absorbers in the transmission of motion between two shafts and reduce the critical torsional speeds of the transmission.
In an elastic coupling with helical springs, the deformability of the connection is ensured by helical springs which are interposed between protrusions formed in the disks that are keyed on the respective shafts to be connected.
In a conventional coupling, the ends of the springs rest in respective cylindrical seats or recesses provided with a substantially flat bottom.
When the coupling is deformed, the springs are compressed and the spring becomes misaligned with respect to the axis of the two seats in which it is inserted. That misalignment make the spring warp, and causes friction between the ends of the spring and the contact surfaces of the respective seats, causing fatigue of the members and overheating.
BE-526221 discloses an elastic coupling wherein each spring member is hinged to one disk and associated with the other disk with a limited play.
GB-110683 discloses a yielding shaft coupling comprising two discs provided with lugs; spring members are fastened to the lugs by bolts passing through the springs and lugs.
GB-102926 discloses an elastic thrust-transmitting device for locomotives having springs provided with socketed carriers which engage over ball-ended members; during operation, the springs are alternatively compressed and extended.
GB-192834 discloses a spring driving wheel provided with spring members mounted in spherical bearings that allow a limited play; the springs are compressed or extended depending on the direction of rotation.